Conventionally, to suppress the seizure of a metal mold and an article to be molded during molding, methods have been used to lower the frictional resistance of the interface between the metal mold and article to be molded using resins that are always solid. Regarding the utilization mode of this resin, the resin may be added to the materials used for the article to be molded or the resin may be sprayed directly onto the metal mold. When the resin is added to the materials, the amount of the resin added needs to be 0.6% by weight or greater in order for the resin near the surface of the article to be molded to contribute to a reduction in frictional resistance with the metal mold. Consequently, this causes a reduction in density of the molded body. In addition, when the resin is sprayed onto the metal mold, it is difficult to uniformly spray it onto the metal mold, especially for a metal mold of a complex shape, and there is a problem with unevenness easily occurring.
To resolve these problems, methods for adding wax-like polymer oils to iron group materials have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-509582, a lubrication-imparting mechanism that relies on the addition of a polycarboxylic acid amide wax is disclosed, and in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-501270, a lubrication-imparting mechanism that relies on the addition of an amide type oligomer is disclosed.